Furter's Bow
by transexualtransylvanian
Summary: An love potion experiment on Valentine's day goes wrong. Soon the whole castle has breathed in the fumes, thus falling in love with the wrong person... All except Rocky, who is immune. Can Frank's latest creation help the lovers? Maybe not...
1. Love In The Elavator

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rocky Horror or Shock Treatment. Richard O'Brien owns it all. Lucky him. He's lucky, I'm lucky, your lucky, we're all lucky! HAHAHA ... Umm yeah. **

**Plot Summary: It's Valentines day and Frank experiments with a love potion. But it leaks and the gas fills the castle, en-toxicating every one inisde it - except from Rocky who is immune to everything. Everyone falls in love with the wrong person and its up to Frank's latest experiment to put things back to normal! **

--

"Pass me some of that red stuff..." Frank demanded. Riff Raff sighed and reached over to retrieve a bottle of red liquid. His hand slipped as he took it, causing the glass bottle to fall to the floor and shatter. The red liquid oozed over the lab floor.

"Dammit!" Riff Raff said, stooping to pick up the glass.

"You're utterly useless Riff Raff!" Frank snapped, "MAGENTAAA!" He yelled.

A few moments later Magenta, Riff Raff's sister and the maid of the castle, came rushing into the lab. She pushed her poofy auburn hair out of her ivory coloured face.

"Yes master?" She asked in a heavy accent.

"Clean up whatever you're God damned brother knocked over this time!" Frank ordered.

Magenta went to retrieve a mop and bucket, then returned and started to clean the mess.

"Here, I'll help you..." Riff Raff leant over to take the mop from Magenta, thus knocking over yet another bottle.

"My experiment!" Frank shrieked as liquid flew everywhere, splashing the walls and the floor.

White smoke started to rise, wrapping the lab in its mist. The three breathed in the sweet toxic scent. They felt woozy and light headed, as though drugs we're circulating through their blood streams. Magenta leant dreamily on her mop, Frank looked at her.

"Oh Frank ... I've never realised how ... muscular voo are!" Magenta commented in a dreamy voice different to her normal one.

"Your hair ... its lovely ... like a bush ... a big red bush" Frank replied, his voice also in a tranced state.

Riff Raff glared at the two of them, though his face also held a vacant expression. Frank leaned closer to Magenta, his eyes boring deep into her own. There was a grunt and they all turned to look.

"Rocky!" Frank cried, snapping out of his hypnotic state.

Magenta shook her head and continued to mop the floor again.

"Leave both of you. Rocky and I require ... some alone time" Frank smiled.

Magenta looked at him longingly, her scarlet mouth open. Riff Raff pulled on her arm, leading her out of the lab. Columbia was outside, practising her tap dancing down the long hall. Riff Raff dropped Magenta's arm, gazing at Columbia. Columbia turned and noticed the two siblings stood there.

"Oh Magenta ... Riff Raff ... _Riff Raff_" She said, her voice not quite as high pitched as usual.

"Columbia ... has anyone ever told you what a terrific tap dancer you are?" Riff Raff replied. Columbia giggled and blushed.

"I've heard it some where" She shrugged.

Riff Raff grinned. Magenta poked him with her mop and he jumped.

"Riff! Snap out of zit!" Magenta snapped.

"Yes of course, I'm sorry my darling sister. Bye Columbia..." Riff Raff started to limp down the hall and got into the elevator. Magenta followed.

"Vhats going on, Riff?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Riff Raff replied.

"Voo know! Me and Frank ... voo and Columbia. Zits not normal. Zits something to do vith ze potion" Magenta explained.

"I couldn't help it" Riff Raff apologised, "As soon as I saw Columbia then I was spell bound. Though I hate the girl!"

"Same with ze master - I mean Frank! But it zeems everything zis back to normal now..." Magenta said. Riff Raff smiled.

"Yes, and it also seems we have some time alone..." He said, stroking his sisters arm. Magenta smiled back.

"Vonderful..." She said.

The elevator came crashing to a halt half way down.

"Oh no, we're stuck in here..." Riff Raff said in a voice full of sarcasm.

"Vondeful..." Magenta repeated.

Riff Raff clutched Magenta and started to suck on her neck, Magenta shrieked with pleasure. It was going to be a long night...

--

Not one of my best pieces. Went rather quickly. Don't really know where its going. I'll just make it up as I go along! R&R :)


	2. Love vs Hate

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing I tell you!**

**Note: Argh! Two months later. Sorry I neglected this...**

--

The next morning, Magenta was the first to wake. She was lay in the elevator floor, her clothes screwed up in the corner. Riff Raff was lay beside her, his arms wrapped around her, still sleeping. She looked at her watch and was relieved to find that she had woken up just in time. She kissed her brother softly and gently lifted his arms off her. She started to quietly change and then pulled the lever on the wall. Thankfully, the elevator was now working. It whirred as it slowly descended towards the foyer. It shook as it landed, but Riff Raff was a deep sleeper and didn't stir. It wasn't yet his time to wake but Magenta thought she'd save her brothers dignity by waking him and telling him to get dressed.

"Riffy" Magenta whispered, leaning beside him and nuzzling his ear.

"Whatsamatter?" Riff Raff mumbled.

"You better get dressed before anyone else see's you" Magenta replied.

She brushed his cheek with her hand. Oh how she loved to touch his skin. Magenta truly believed that she could never love another person as much as she loved her brother, however wrong it was. Riff Raff slowly sat up and smiled at his sister. He took her hand and kissed it.

"Last night was wonderful, my darling" He told her.

"I know" Magenta smiled, kissing him.

"I shan't keep you from your duties any longer" Riff Raff said, starting to pull his clothes on.

"What would you like for your breakfast?" Magenta asked.

"I'd rather not eat; I can't face it before a beating" Riff Raff explained.

"Beating?" Magenta asked.

"Yes. Frank was distracted last night but there is little doubt he'll forget to punish me for spilling that precious potion of his" Riff Raff sighed.

"Oh Riff. I wish there vas a vay I could help you" Magenta whispered.

Riff Raff smiled, "Having you in my arms later is all I need to get through it" He said.

"Frank's such an evil bastard. I can't believe what happened last night. How could I fall for his sleazy charms?" Magenta spat.

"It would of been the potion. But it was not yet strong enough to last, so it won't happen again I do not think" Riff Raff reassured her.

"Good" Magenta kissed her brother again before turning to go to the kitchen.

"And try not to get so het up about things. Though you look so ravishing when you're angry" He grinned before she left.

Magenta turned and winked, "I know" She said, then continued her voyage to the kitchen.

Frank liked the full monte for his breakfast; sausages, bacon, egg, baked beans, tomatoes, mushrooms, toast, and a cup of coffee. Magenta set to work preparing it and when it was done she placed the huge plate onto a tray and carried it up to his room. She knocked softly on the door and waited.

"Unless you're Magenta with my breakfast, piss off" Frank shouted.

"Always so charming in ze mornings" Magenta mumbled to herself. She balanced the tray on her knee as she opened the door.

"Ah good, I was wondering where you were" Frank said.

And it happened again. As soon as she set eyes on her master, Magenta felt a surge of joy in her heart and she felt her brain turn to mush. _Just look at that devine creature!_ Magenta thought as she gazed at him.

"Oh Magenta ... even with your make up smudged like that you look like something from the heavens itself!" Frank gushed.

"Frank you must never brush your hair! You have no idea how good zit looks when you don't..." Magenta commented.

"Oh my God! Are you guys for real?" A voice shrieked. Columbia was stood in the doorway, Mickey Mouse ears and all.

"Columbia! Get out!" Frank yelled.

"B-but Frankie!" Columbia wailed.

"Get out!" Frank repeated.

Columbia burst into tears and ran away. Magenta rolled her eyes and put the tray down on Frank's bedside table. The feeling had gone. Frank glared at her.

"I wanted _four_ pieces of toast! Not two!" He snapped.

"Yes, master, I'll get zhat for you right avay" Magenta nodded.

"You better..." Frank grumbled.

"And master" Magenta said.

"Hmm?" Frank said, his mouth full of sausage.

"I was vondering if you vould spare Riff Raff of his beating today? He's so tired these days and his punishments get too much for him to bear and..." Magenta was cut off.

"Your brother shouldn't be so careless. If he can't take his punishments then that's his problem" Frank shrugged.

"Master please!" Magenta begged.

"Go and make me that toast before I do something I'll regret!" Frank said dangerously.

Magenta sighed and nodded again, before pinning her cap more firmly to her head and leaving. She was seething with rage as she made her way back to the kitchen. Oh how she hated him! If only there was some way Riff Raff and she could defeat him.

--

**Please review and I promise not to neglect it for months this time :)**


	3. Love With Tools

**Ritzy owns all**

**--**

Columbia wiped her eyes on the long sleeves of her striped pyjamas. She was sick of Frank toying with her emotions. One minute he wanted her and she was the only one he would ever love, the next he'd have a new fuck buddy or he'd be with Rocky and he never gave her a second glance. Columbia knew that when he told her that he loved her, he was just lying so he could have his way with her, but she couldn't pull herself away from him.

_Magenta's so lucky_, Columbia thought as she wandered her way down the hall, _The only man she'll ever love is Riff Raff_

Just as she was thinking this, Riff Raff himself came walking down the other direction, carrying a toolbox. They both paused.

"Wow Riff, you must be real strong; that box looks awful heavy!" Columbia said.

"Why are you crying?" Riff Raff asked her, looking concerned.

"Oh, it doesn't matter" Columbia shrugged.

"No, it does. People shouldn't treat you like this. You are so incredibly important" Riff Raff told her.

"Oh Riff! If only Frank had ever said those things to me!" Columbia breathed. Her heart was swooping, singing.

"Would you like to help me fix the elevator?" Riff Raff offered, entranced by the groupie.

"I'll do anything if it means spending time with you" Columbia smiled.

Riff Raff grinned back and they both went off to the elevator. Riff Raff got to work, Columbia gazing at him and passing him the tools he required. Riff Raff kept catching her nipple popping out of the hole in her pyjama jacket. It was driving him crazy.

"Oh Columbia! I cannot stand this torture any longer!" Riff Raff cried, standing up.

"What do you mean?" Columbia asked, standing up with him.

Riff Raff clutched the groupie's shoulders, "I mean I love you!" He declared.

"Riff!" Two women shrieked at once.

"Magenta!" Riff Raff cried, "Its not what it looks like! Its the potion!" He told her.

"I know, I know! Zit happened to me when I took Frank his breakfast" Magenta sighed.

"Potion?" Columbia said.

"Frank made a potion that makes you fall in love with who ever you look at when you first inhale it" Riff Raff replied.

"But you looked at me when you first inhaled zit!" Magenta pointed out.

"Yes, but you were already caught up in the spell with Frank, so it didn't count" Riff Raff explained.

"Vhat are ve going to do? Ve can't go ze rest of our lives like zhis!" Magenta said.

"I'll ask Frank about an antidote when I go to the lab later" Riff Raff said, starting to pack up his tools.

"The sooner ze better" Magenta muttered.

"MAGENTAAA!" Frank bellowed from his room, "WHERE THE FUCK IS MY FUCKING TOAST?!"

Magenta rolled her eyes, "I'll see you two later" She said.


	4. Love In Pain

**Ritzy owns all**

**--**

Riff Raff ran from the lab and stumbled up the stairs to his tower room. He was dripping with sweat and his back ached with agonising pain. Magenta was already seated on his bed, bandages and ointment at the ready. She heard her brother coming up the stairs and rushed to the door. She opened it and when he got to her, Riff Raff collapsed into her arms.

"Oh Riff" Magenta whispered, holding her tortured brother close.

Riff Raff was panting heavily as his sister guided him towards the bed. He fell down onto it and lay down on his stomach. Magenta carefully slipped off his shirt, though it was difficult as the dirty white cotton was stuck to his skin with blood. The cuts on his back were horrific and Magenta bit her lip to stop herself crying; Riff Raff hated to see his sister upset and Magenta didn't want to worry him at that moment in time.

"My brave brother" Magenta soothed as she rubbed the cool cream into his wounds.

"Rather m-me than you" Riff Raff gasped.

Magenta finished smoothing the cream and started to wrap the bandages over his back. She had never felt the pain of Frank's whip, and knew that as long as her brother was around she never would. Every time she dressed his wounds she felt guilty, but she could never persuade Riff Raff to let her take the next punishment.

"Done" She said.

"Thank you, my darling" Riff Raff eased himself into a sitting position. He smiled at his sisters concerned face, "Come here" He said, opening his arms.

"Riff I can't stand zhis!" Magenta cried, sobbing as she fell into his arms.

"You're used to this now, surely?" Riff Raff said.

"I mean I can't stand falling in love vith Frank every time I see him! How can some one who causes you such pain make my heart swoon so?" Magenta explained.

"The potion can't last much longer" Riff Raff reassured her, kissing her auburn curls.

"Did you ask about ze antidote?" Magenta asked hopefully, looking up at her brother.

"Yes. But the sick bastard said he enjoys it, having you finally love him, even it is for a few minutes. He simply won't create an antidote" Riff Raff sighed, "But Rocky seems to be the only one unaffected; he must be immune" He added.

"So zhere might be something he can do?" Magenta said.

"Maybe. But he's as dumb as a goldfish. Dumber, either. But don't worry, dear sister, I'll find a way" Riff Raff nodded.

"Of course you vill. My vonderful, _genius_ big brother" Magenta cooed, holding his face in her hands and kissing his lips.

"Oh I want you so..." Riff Raff purred, slipping his hands under Magenta's dress.

"But darling, under ze circumstances" Magenta gently stroked his back to explain what she meant, "Zit vill be too painful for you. You should rest, but I'll be here" Magenta nibbled softly on his ear lobe.

Riff Raff nodded and lay back down onto his stomach. Magenta massaged his shoulders, soothing him into a sleep. When he finally drifted off, she lay down beside him. She loved to watch her brother sleep; he looked so peaceful and handsome. His hand reached out, groping around in the dark. Magenta clutched it with her own and Riff Raff's mouth twitched into a smile.

_Please, Goddess, _Magenta prayed as she fell asleep, _Let the potion of worn off by the morning..._

_--_

**RRREEEVVVIIIEEEWWW! :D**


	5. Lovers Quarell

**Ritzy owns all**

--

Columbia was bored. She had been sat in her room all morning, flicking through magazines and pulling faces in the mirror. Tired of this, she got up and decided to look for some one she could bother. It didn't take long; she found Riff Raff in the zen room, fiddling with a broken smoking instrument.

"Hey Riff I-" Columbia started, but he cut her off.

"Stop! Don't look at me" Riff Raff ordered.

"Why not?" Columbia laughed, she tried to dart round to see his face but he turned quickly.

"If our eyes meet, we fall in love" He reminded her.

"Oh" Columbia paused, "Right"

"What do you want?" Riff Raff asked.

Columbia perched on a nearby table, "Tomorrow is Valentines Day" She said, "Have you got Magenta anything?"

"Damn! I forgot. You know I'm useless with these Earthling holiday's" Riff Raff replied.

"Well I need to get Frankie something. So, wanna come on a shopping trip?" Columbia said hopefully.

Riff Raff sighed, "Do you by any chance have the memory of a gold fish?"

"We don't have to look at each other" Columbia pointed out, "Oh Riff please! I'm so bored" She added.

"Fine. Whatever. Let me go and get ready" Riff Raff said, putting down the instrument.

Carefully edging around Columbia, making no eye contact, Riff Raff went up to his tower room to get a coat. He disliked Columbia, and could think of nothing worse than a shopping trip with her. But he _had_ to get Magenta something for Valentine's day. So, as it was, the unlikely pair climbed into Frank's truck and drove to town.

"I love this song!" Columbia squealed, turning the radio up and singing along.

"Columbia, please. I allowed you to turn on this wretched station, the least you can do is not sing along" Riff Raff said, turning the wheel.

"Sorry" Columbia muttered. She turned off the radio all together and they sat in silence.

Thankfully, they arrived in town a few minutes later. The streets were bustling with people, as it was a Saturday. Columbia loved the buzz and excitement of it all, skipping along happily. Riff Raff glared at any person that looked his way, wishing he could just zap them all with the laser gun hidden in his drawer back at the castle.

"I'd say get her perfume" Columbia said as they looked in shop windows.

"No" Riff Raff said. To him, Magenta could smell no sweeter, "Something else" He told her.

"Hmm ... a teddy bear?" Columbia suggested brightly.

Riff Raff could think of no other present Magenta would despise more, "What about-" But he didn't have time to say what he thought.

"Ow!" Columbia shrieked, slapping a hand to her face.

"Whats wrong?" Riff Raff said, small concern spreading across his face.

"A bee! It stung me!" Columbia gasped, stamping her feet as pain controlled her.

"Let me look" Riff Raff sighed. Before he could remember, it was too late and he had looked into her eyes.

"Why don't you kiss it better?" Columbia said, her eyes shining wickedly.

"Don't mind if I do..." Riff Raff replied, moving in closer.

"Hey!" A woman's voice yelled, "Don't be so disgusting! There are children about" She said.

Riff Raff pulled back and quickly looked at the old woman who had yelled at him. But she moved away before he could shout anything back. The moment gone, Columbia leaned against a brick wall and continued to rub her face.

"We can't keep doing this" Riff Raff said angrily to her.

"Its not my fault!" Columbia hissed, "Maybe if you hadn't of spilt the experiment, we wouldn't be in this mess!" She quarelled.

"Don't even try to blame me!" Riff Raff snapped.

Columbia glared at him, "Fine! I'll meet you back here in a hour. We can do our shopping seperatley" She said.

"Good! But you can get yourself home" Riff Raff replied.

"Like I'd want to get in a car with you!" Columbia laughed, and stormed off.

--

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!**


	6. Lovers Gift

**Richard O'Brien owns all...**

--

Columbia pulled open the door to her room and stomped inside. Her short red hair was plastered to her head with rain, and water was dripping off the tails of her golden jacket. She took off her top hat, and a gush of water dropped from inside of it.

"I have to clean zhat up, y'know!" Magenta said. She was sat at the dressing room table, fluffing up her hair.

"Oh just spare me the sympathy" Columbia muttered.

Magenta turned away from the mirror, "Fine" She put on a cooing voice, "Oh Columbia baby, vhatever happened?" She said, grinning as she went over. She slipped her arms around Columbia's small waist.

"Your damn brother, thats what!" Columbia told her. She pushed Magenta away and proceeded to remove her wet clothes. There was no need to be modest; the girls had known each other too long for that.

"Don't you dare insult him!" Magenta growled. Her fiery temper was always quick to defend her brother.

"I damn well will when..." Columbia re-told the goings on in town as she changed into blue and white striped pyjamas.

"He doesn't like people blaming him" Magenta explained. She switched on the hair dryer and started to dry Columbia's hair.

"Well who else's fault is it?" Columbia said.

"Frank's; he made ze formula" Magenta reminded her.

Columbia snorted, "Just admit that its Riff Raff's fault!" She cried.

"So" Magenta said, trying to change the subject to avoid conflict, "Speaking of Frank ... vhat did you get him?" She asked.

"Oh!" Columbia grinned and darted out from under the dryers blow. She left the bedroom and returned a few minutes later with a _Victoria's Secret_ bag.

"Oh Goddess" Magenta groaned, wondering what travesty Columbia would pull out.

"Tadda!" Columbia dug inside the bag and took out a black silk corset. It had shiny red beads and sequins sewn into it.

"Wow" Magenta breathed, "That _is _beautiful" She said, reaching out and stroking the silk.

"He'll just love it, don't cha think?" Columbia beamed.

"Columbia, do you not find zit weird to go out and buy ze man you love a corset?" Magenta said.

Columbia shrugged, "You get used to it" She replied, putting the corset carefully back into its glossy bag and putting it on top of the wardrobe.

"Vell, I suppose you _do _do anyzhing for ze man you love..." Magenta sighed.

"Exactly" Columbia agreed.

"I couldn't see Riff in a corset, though" Magenta added.

And they both burst out laughing.

--

**REVIEW! :D**


End file.
